Two in One Day
by mercedesfrk1121
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks and unexpectedly meets two men craving her attention. Which one will she choose? AH. One-Shot, might expand on story if requested too. Lemons! BxE. BxC.
1. Chapter 1

So this is it, huh? Forks High School. I have been dreading this moment since I got off the plane in Seattle. Why did mom have to marry Phil? Oh, who am I kidding, I love my mom and Phil makes her extremely happy, so I have no real complaints. Well, except having to move to the wettest place in the continental U.S. with my dad to start a whole new life in it. But whatever, I will deal with the whole situation with a smile on my face.

I parked my old rusty red pickup truck which Charlie, my dad, gave to me as a home coming present. It's not the prettiest car, but it works so I'm happy. I quickly turned off the engine, got out and walked into the building.

I wander up to the main office to see a plump, red haired woman sitting at the front desk.

"Can I help you dear?" She said

"Yes, thank you. I'm Bella Swan. This is my first day."

"Oh yes, Chief Swan's daughter, I have all your paperwork ready. Here's your schedule and a map of the school." She said as she handed me the papers. "Make sure this page is filled out by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Ok thanks." I said looking at all the papers. I turned around to walk out into the hall and bumped right into something hard. I stumbled backwards lost my footing and landing right on my ass.

"Ow" I said and felt a pair of warm hands grip my forearm helping me to my feet.

"Oh jeeze, are you ok?" said a velvet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I rammed into you like that." I said with a chuckle just as my eyes locked with the most beautiful pair of vivid greens eyes I have ever seen.

"It's ok. It's not everyday I bump into a beautiful girl." He said with a smirk. I wiped myself off and better look at him. He was gorgeous. He had full head of bronze hair that was in perfect disarray, and he was built but not bulky. I could see his defined muscles through his tightly fitting short shelved shirt.

"Oh. Um thanks for helping me up" I shuddered with a blush. I couldn't help but feel my skin tingling and looked down to see he still had a hold of my arm.

"No problem, any time." He whispered in my ear. I shivered when I felt his soft lips on my ear.

"Are you the new girl? I was just coming to pick you up. I was chosen to show you around." He said as he looked at the lady at the desk.

"Yes, Edward this is Isabella Swan. Please behave yourself." She said with a stern look.

"Bella" I whispered to him.

"Of course Ms. Cope. Best behavior! Scout's honor. Come on Bella." Edward said tugging my arm ushering me out the door.

"What's your first class?" He said as he looked over my shoulder at my schedule.

"AP English 4 with Mr. Cullen room 314" I said turning my head to face him but instead I found Edward's face inches from my own. He smiled and breathed in my face. His scent was intoxicating. It was a mixture of mint and after shave. I instantly pooled in my panties. I just wanted to feel his lips, his chest, and his hands all over my body. I saw him start to move in and I couldn't help my body's reaction as I moved in too. As his lips met mine the whole world fell away. I'm not a slut, but I have had my share of boyfriends and this kiss was unlike anything I have ever experienced. I went to break the kiss but I felt Edward push his hands in my hair. He pulled me in to deepen the kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for admittance to my mouth which I happily granted. He tongue felt like silk against my own as we fought for dominance. Finally, he broke the kiss so we could breath.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Yeah" He said trying to catch his breath. "Come on, we still have a little while before first bell."

He pulled me down the hall stopping at what I could only guess was a closet.

"Come here often Edward?" I said with a smile.

"Not as often as I'd like, but I'm hoping you can change that." He said with a look of lust in his eye.

How could I pass this up? Even if it's only a one time thing, he's absolutely gorgeous.

He took me in the closet and immediately attacked my lips. He had his hands everywhere, feeling, pulling and caressing. I moaned into his mouth as he cupped my breasts through my shirt. A smile erupted on my face when he gasped realizing that I was not wearing a bra.

He started to feather kisses down my jaw and neck. He moved his hands to my ass and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I started to grind myself into his prominent erection.

"Oh, Bella." He moaned into my neck.

My body was taking on a life of its own. My brain wasn't working. I was in a haze as Edward pulled my shirt off. I followed his example and pulled his shirt off too. My skin was on fire when I pushed my chest into his. My hands started exploring his chiseled form. I knew I shouldn't have let him go further but I wanted to keep going so bad. I pushed my hot core hard into his raging hard on again which caused him to moan in my mouth.

He pushed my body up higher so my chest was right in his face. I moaned as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and gently nibbled causing my bud to become fully erect. I continued to moan as he did the same to the other.

I released my legs from his waist. He whimpered from of the loss of contact.

"Don't worry Edward. I'm not going anywhere." I purred.

I slowly backed away from him turned my naked back to him. I unzipped my jeans, looked over my shoulder and smirked at him. Slowly I pushed my jeans and panties down my body; bending over as I did, giving him a full view of my ass. Once my jeans were at my ankles I gently kicked them off and turned around.

Edward's eye grew wide as he saw my waxed pussy. I walked over to him and started to unzip his pants. As I was unzipping he attacked my lips again and brought he finger to my lower lips. I moaned as his fingers pushed past my folds; messaging circles on my throbbing bundle of nerves. I finally got his pants off a gripped his cock in my hand and started pumping him.

"Bella, Bella" Edward started chanting.

He moved from my clit and shoved two fingers in my tight cunt. I nearly screamed at the feeling of his long fingers deep inside me. I started pumping him harder as I felt my orgasm starting to build within me. He was thrusting into me at the same rhythm I was pumping him.

Our breathing was coming out in pants. Edward leaned over and started sucking my neck and collarbone which threw me over the edge.

"Ed… Ed…Edward. I'm. I'm cuming." I screamed at him. This only made him push into my body faster. My knees nearly gave out but my hand continued working Edward's cock. My body arched and shook as my release ripped though my body.

"God Bella, you're beautiful when you cum." Edward whispered in my ear as I came down from my orgasm.

"I want to see your sexy face when you cum Edward." I cooed at him dropping to my knees. Edward's eyebrows raised in surprise. I gave him a devilish smile as I shoved his huge dick in my mouth and started to bob up and down.

"Aghhh..so fucking good Bella. Please don't stop." He begged.

I moved my hands to grip his ass and push his hips into my face. He fisted his hands in my hair setting the pace that was most pleasurable to him. He was so huge; even though he was hitting the back of my throat he still wasn't fully in my mouth. I brought one hand over to squeeze his balls. When he felt my hand on his balls he bucked his hips pushing him deeper in my mouth and I knew he was close.

"I'm cuming. I'm cuming" He said pulled my brown locks so he wouldn't cum in my mouth but I refused to budge. His sweet liquid shot down my throat and I greedily swallowed it all.

I took his now soft cock out of my mouth and stood up. I grabbed his bronze hair and pushed his lips to mine in a silent thank you for one of the best orgasm I have ever had.

Then the first bell rang telling us our closet time had officially ended.

"Let's get you to English. Shall we?" He said reaching down to pick up his pants.

Edward gripped my hand as he walked me to room 314. Everyone was staring at us, mainly at our hands. I started to feel uncomfortable. He slowed down indicating we had come to my destination.

"I will pick up after class. Is that okay?" Edward said to me squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, absolutely." I said. I wanted to kiss him but I wasn't sure how he would feel about that. It was like he could read my mind because his pressed his lips to mine.

Once the kiss was broken I smiled brightly at him. "See you soon." I said and walking in to the class room.

I felt every eye in the room on me. I blushed from all the attention.

"You must be Isabella." A smooth voice said to me. I looked up to see a gorgeous blond haired god stand behind the teacher's desk. Is every man here this good looking? This town is definitely gaining points in my book.

"Bella, yeah." I said.

"I'm Mr. Cullen your English teacher. You have the slip for me to sign?" He smiled as me. He was breathtaking. He couldn't be order than 25.

"You can't be a teacher you're too young." I blurted out as I handed him my slip

He laughed. "I'm not as young as I look Bella, but thanks for the compliment."

He handed me the slip back, with a book list and a copy Wuthering Heights, the book we would be discussing in class today.

"You can use my copy today, but if you could bring your own copy tomorrow?" He stated like a question.

I was staring at his sky blue eye like I was in a trance when he cleared his throat to get my attention. "Um yeah. I have my own copy at home." I blushed because he caught me staring at him.

"So you have read it?" He asked

"Oh yeah many many times." I stated with confidence. "It's my favorite book."

"Great. Then I expect you to ace this section." He said with a smile teasing me.

"Of course!" I said with an equally big smile. I pushed myself to end the conversation before I embarrass myself any further and turned to take a seat.

I wanted to sit in the back so people couldn't stare and I wouldn't be caught staring at Mr. Cullen but of course the only seat available was right in front of his desk. This is not good because lets be honest Mr. Cullen is perfect and I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off him. I was really praying he wouldn't notice if I started to stare, but as he started to lecture he keep sneaking glances at me and every time our eyes would locked, I would blushed and looked to the floor. I was getting caught every time.

My mind started to wonder thinking about Mr. Cullen. My panties were wet as I was thinking about his blonde hair between my legs pleasing me with his silky tongue bringing me to highs I could only fantasize about. He probably knows exactly how to touch a woman to bring her to her edge.

This isn't good, lusting over two guys in one day. I'm acting like a slut. Oh who cares! They are both beautiful and I want them both. It's not like I have ever done anything like I did with Edward today in the closet, that was a first and it was exhilarating.

Mr. Cullen is my teacher and I know nothing will ever happen so I can safely lust after him whenever I want and hopefully Edward will be into more rendezvous' in the near future. I smiled thinking about Edward and his magic fingers when the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom.

I slowly gathered my things and by the time I was done it was just me and Mr. Cullen in the room. I stood up and walked up to his desk to say goodbye and give him his book back.

"Are you ready Bella?" I heard Edward call out to me from the doorway.

"I have to speak with Ms. Swan about something Mr. Masen, she will meet up with you later." Mr. Cullen said narrowing his eyes at Edward. I looked up surprised. I didn't understand the look Mr. Cullen was giving Edward.

Edward glared at Mr. Cullen "Fine, _Mr. Cullen_"

"Umm ok. I will see you later Edward." I said to him sending him an apologetic look. He gave me a crooked smile that made me what to jump him and walked back to the hall.

I wasn't really sure what Mr. Cullen wanted but I stood there waiting for him to talk. Instead he walked over to the door closed it and flipped the lock. My heart was racing. What is he doing?

"Bella?" He said

"Mr. Cullen?" I said in response.

"Call me Carlisle when we are alone." He stated as he walked across the room and stopped in front of me. He brought his hand to my hair and started to push his fingers through it.

"Ok, Carlisle. What did you want to discuss?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Bella, I saw how you were looking at me throughout my lecture. What were you thinking about?" He said to me seductively.

"I..I..was thinking about the book." I stuttered.

"I think you're lying to me Bella. Tell. Me. why you were blushing every time I looked at you" He said to me in a commanding voice.

My mind was reeling. What did he expect me to say? Should I tell him the truth? That would be crazy. I would definitely get expelled or something. Oh fuck it!

"I was thinking about your sexy blonde locks between my legs while you pleasure me over and over again with your tongue." I said with a sudden confidence.

His jaw dropped. He thought I wasn't going to answer. I smirked at him. He growled at me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me into the nearest wall. I let out a loud moan when I felt him dig is erection into my core.

"Is this what you want Bella? Was this part of your fantasy, me forcing myself on to you?" He snarled in my ear.

"No, but it will be next time" I purred with a smile. And I was speaking the truth. One of my more twisted fantasy involved being forced into having sex. Hey, I can't be judged many women have that fantasy. I did some research, its more comment than people think. I'm no longer ashamed of that fantasy. I was brought out of my little fantasy world when Carlisle leaned into the crook of my neck and licked from my collarbone up to my ear.

"Shouldn't I get to class Mr. Cullen? I'm going to be late."I said with my shaky voice. I really didn't want this to end but it was my first day at this school and I didn't want to soil my relationship with my new teachers.

"Carlisle" He growled at me. "And don't worry I will take care of that." He answered me as he continued to lick up and down my neck and chest. I couldn't help the throaty moan that left my mouth.

"Okay Carlisle. Don't stop. Please touch me more." I confessed to him.

"My pleasure Isabella." He brought he hands up and slipped them into the sides of my jeans, grabbing my hips and roughly pushed me into himself again. My underwear were now soaked and I'm pretty sure my jeans we soaked as well. Then he decided to slowly unzip my jeans pushing them to the floor and along with my panties. He kneeled in front of me and plunged his face into my aching cunt; licking me up and down.

"Ahhh…Carlisle keep going please." I nearly screamed at him.

"Shhh…beautiful Bella. We don't want any company." He said to me as he took my clit between his teeth. I brought my hand to my mouth to muffle the scream that escaped my throat. The sensation of his teeth on me brought me over the edge immediately. He was lapping up my juice eagerly.

"Mmmm..Bella you taste so good, but I need to feel you around me. Can I feel you

Bella?" He said to me he while stood up.

"Yes, yes Carlisle take me. Make me yours." I wanted him so badly. He made me feel so beautiful and wanted.

He started to strip. When his cock was released from his pants I felt a twinge of excitement. He was HUGE. I have had sex before but I wasn't sure he was going to fit. I licked my lip in anticipation.

Before I could register what was happening he had me bent over his desk. My nipples hardened from the cool sensation of the wooden desk. He slowly rubbed his tip up and down my slit. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Do it Carlisle. Please don't make me wait any longer!" I pleaded with him.

That's all it took, he violently pushed himself into my waiting hole. I bit down on my lip, drawing blood, to stop my scream. I heard him moaning and grunting as he shoved himself in and out of my pussy. Each thrust sent new feelings through my body. He was reaching places I didn't now exist. I never wanted him to stop. He could fuck me all day every day. So, I decided to tell him.

"Carlisle, please don't stop. Please, please, you feel so good." I moaned urging him on.

"You like it rough Bella. Don't you? I'm going to fuck you until your _begging_ me to stop." He said

I loved hearing him say my name and the dirty talking was making the sex even better, if that were possible.

"Yes, Yes, I love you fucking me. Never, ever stop. Harder, Carlisle. Faster." I answered nearly shouting. When he was fucking me like this I just wanted to scream and moan. My body was begging me to scream out but I just bit my lip harder to keep my mouth shut.

I felt his thrust becoming erratic and I knew he was close. I was on the edge of my own release; I was trying my best to hold if off so we could cum together. I know he felt my pussy starting to clench and whispered in my ear "Cum my Bella, cum hard for me." My body won't listen to my mind and I came harder then I have ever had in my life.

Carlisle knew I was going to scream so he placed his hand over my lips. Just to add to my crippling orgasm he bit my shoulder hard.

"Now, I have marked you as mine Isabella and mine alone!" He said forcefully.

He swelled inside me and I knew he was going to cum, and that brought about another raging orgasm from me. My back was arched, my whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and my mind turned to mush as I felt him spill inside me. He collapsed on top of me but it wasn't an uncomfortable weight, it was actually nice. He was placed light kisses all over my neck and back.

"That was amazing." I sighed, but my brain wasn't out of commission for long. I started to think maybe he did this with lots of girls. Maybe he made every girl feel like this.

"Do you do this with every new girl?" I blurted out. I swear my mouth has no filter.

He chuckled "No, Bella. I don't know what you have done to me but this is a first. I swear I'm definitely not in my right mind."

"Oh" I said a little hurt by his words.

"Oh Bella. I don't think this was a mistake, it's just this is not suppose to happen. You have made me feel things that I have never felt before, even when I was married." He clarified. "But I was honest when I said I want you to be mine and only mine."

"Really?!" I said like an excited silly girl. I immediately scolded myself again for my non-filter.

"Yes, Bella. Do you feel the same?" He asked as we started to get dresses.

"I think so Carlisle. I mean I'm 18 but how old are you and you're my teacher. Couldn't this be a problem?" I wanted this but I wasn't sure it could work out plus what about Edward. I did feel something with him too. I was so confused.

"I'm only 32 Bella, but your right about the problem of me being your teacher. I feel something with you though and I don't want to lose you. Plus graduation is only a couple months away then we can be together. If you want." He stated trailing off at the end.

I decided right then that I did want him. We will make this work and even if there is something with Edward I was willing to let it go.

"Yes, Carlisle I want it. I want you." I said with a smile.

"Great, now let's get you to your next class. We don't want people to get suspicious." He smiled at me as we walked out the door.

Yes, this will be great!


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: So, as you can see I decided to continue! 26 people have this story on alert and I'm very excited about that. So, thank you to everyone who put my story on alert and to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock.**

**My best PM buddy mspacman1 is awesome as always from reviewing my chapters, but she is very busy woman and hasn't had time to review this chapter. So I did my best to fix my typo's if they are bad I'm sorry I'm no English major…lol…. **

**On to the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

I tried to avoid Edward the rest of the day, but it didn't work to well. After my next class I managed to duck him, lunch however, was a different story.

I was leaning over looking at the array of veggies and thinking yum veggies, when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I immediately thought of Carlisle but turned around to find Edward with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, gorgeous. Where did you go last couple periods, I waited for you outside of your classes?" He said.

"Oh, really! I didn't even see you. Sorry." I tried to keep my voice firm so he wouldn't know I was lying. How do I get him to back off now? I mean I basically threw myself at him this morning. Maybe this could work to my advantage to keep everyone's eyes away from Carlisle and my relationship. Wow…relationship with Carlisle, I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face thinking about him and our future. I will talk to Carlisle about it and see if he agrees.

I turned back around to finish collecting my lunch with Edward hot on my tail. I then noticed everyone staring at us. Great now I not only am I the new girl but I already have some boy hanging on me. Wonderful first impression to give everyone. Stupid Bella.

"You want to sit with me and my family?" Edward asked in a hopeful voice.

"Umm..sure why not." I replied

We walked over to a table full of people. I noticed the guys first of course and I was right, every man in this town is completely hot. There was a hot blond with piercing blue eyes who was pretty built but not overly so. Then there was one who was huge, his arms were the size of boulders. His hair was dark and so were his eyes, very intimidating. My eyes shifted and looked at the 2 women sitting next to them. They were breathtakingly beautiful but complete opposites. One was very short with black spiky hair, and the other was tall with long flowing blonde locks. Everyone was making me feel quite inadequate.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan, she's the new girl I have to show around today." He announced with a big smile.

"Bella, these are my brothers and sisters, Jasper" Pointing to the blond hottie "Alice" Pointing to the small black haired girl "Rose" Pointing to the blond girl "and Emmett" pointing to the dark haired guy.

"Hi, everyone it's nice to meet you all." I say with a forced smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella!" Alice screeched bouncing up and down. I immediately winced from the octave of her voice.

"Calm down Alice! Don't scare the girl." Emmett said with a chuckle "You will get use to Alice's constant energy. She never slows down."

I chuckled with him and smiled at Alice. "I'm sure we will be great friends Alice."

The rest of the lunch was uneventful talking about general things until they asked about how I liked my classes.

"Yeah, Bella has _Mr. Cullen_. What a shame that guy is an ass." Edward said with a hint of distain in his voice.

"You now you shouldn't talk about him like that Edward, mom would really be upset if she heard you." Alice said gently. Everyone quieted down.

"Well, _mom's_ not here is she Alice?" He sneered at her

I was completely taken aback by Edward's attitude towards his sister. I was also completely confused what was going on between Edward and Carlisle.

"Don't talk like that to me Edward Cul..Masen!" She quickly quieted.

If looks could kill Alice would be dead. Edward's face showed a side of him I never wish to see again.

"What's wrong Edward? Calm down. It's ok." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine Bella let's go outside for the rest of lunch." He said as he pulled me from the lunch table.

"OK, bye guys. See you later!" I said with a smile.

Edward walked us outside the cafeteria and around the building that faced the woods. We were alone and I could see Edward's face turn back to its old self. No tension at all.

"Are you sure you're ok Edward? What going on with Carl..Mr. Cullen and you." I asked quickly recovering from my mistake.

"We have some history is all Bella. No need to worry. OK?" He asked.

I decided not to push any further. I would ask Carlisle and if they have some bad history Carlisle definitely won't like the idea of me dating Edward until graduation. Besides that seems mean to string him along right? I was brought out of my thoughts by Edwards's hands traveling down my backside and cupping my ass.

"Oh Bella just looking at you makes me hard. You are so beautiful and sexy." He moaned into my ear.

No. no this can't happen again. I choose Carlisle and I'm not going to ruin that on my first day. I haven't even told him about this morning. Now I don't even now if I should. I will have to wait to and see how Carlisle reacts to my questions about Edward.

"Do you feel what you do to me Bella?" Edward said, kneading my ass and pushing his groin into my center. He was placing soft kisses up and down my neck and I let out a moan.

"Wait , wait Edward. As much as I would love to continue our activities from this morning, we don't really know anything about each other. Could we just…talk?" I asked sweetly hoping he would take my offer.

"Oh Bella of course. I'm sorry to jump you again you are just irresistible." He smirked at me.

I signed in relief he agreed.

We sat at a table for the remainder of our lunch hour just talking and joking. It felt really great to be around Edward. He was witty, smart, and a total music buff like me. Maybe I choose the wrong guy? I thought about this as Edward walked me to our next class. AP Physics. We only had lunch and physics together. Aa we were walking Edward had his arm draped around my shoulders and I thought nothing of, it until I saw Carlisle walking in the opposite direction. My eyes met his and a smile spread across my face and his as well, then he glanced over to see Edward's arm over me and his smile fell. I glanced over at Edward and my smile fell as well. I looked frantically back at Carlisle and he was gone. I started to panic. I shook Edward off of me. He looked down at me confused.

"I'm suddenly not feeling well Edward. I'm going to go to the ladies room. Will you tell the teacher?" I asked

"Yeah of course." He said as I started to walk away. "Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need to use the restroom." I said with a forced smile.

I ran down the hall towards the English wing of the school and quickly peeked in Carlisle classroom. I saw him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I felt my heart brake. Any doubts I had about choosing the wrong guy was squashed when I saw Carlisle. I knocked on the door, opened and close and locked it behind me. He looked up at me and put his head back in his hands. I stood there for a couple seconds trying to think of what to say to make this better.

"Carlisle?" I said

"What is it Isabella? What can I help you with?" His voice defeated. He also used my whole first name which made me flinch.

"It wasn't what it looked like, well it kinda was but let me explain. Please." I begged and made my way over to kneel next to his chair.

"I understand Isabella. You want someone your own age. I get it." He calmly said.

"NO no! That's not what I want Carlisle I want you! I told you that this morning but before I even met you…" I trailed off too embarrassed to admit what a slut I was today. So, much has happened today. Is all this even possible to happen in one day? I was mentally exhausted.

"Before you met me what Bella?" He prompted me.

I took a deep breath and just spit it out. "I meet Edward this morning before you and we kinda of…hit it off, but that was before I even saw you Carlisle. I saw you and I knew you were the one for me!" I confessed not only to him but to myself as well.

"What do you mean hit it off Bella? Did your sleep with him this morning too? Two in one day, what an accomplishment." He said using a very nasty tone. It felt like he slapped me in the face.

"I guess I deserve you thinking that way. I have been acting strangely today but I didn't sleep with Edward and I don't deserve your harsh tone Carlisle. We only met today and I told you how I felt about you twice. Please believe I didn't plan any of this and I have never acted or felt like this before about anyone but you. Edward was a fleeting encounter and what you saw today in the hall was his reaction to it. I'm sorry I hurt you Carlisle but you words have hurt me too." I finished with a sigh hoping he would understand.

He sighed. I could tell the wheels in his head were turning trying to understand what I just told him. After several painfully long minutes he spoke, "You're right Bella. I'm sorry I was harsh it was uncalled for. I didn't know everything before I spoke. I was hurt and angry. Please forgive me and tell we what exactly happened with Edward so we can move on. Please?" He asked turning his chair and embracing me in a warm loving hug.

"Of course I forgive you silly, as long as you forgive me too." I smiled up at him."What happened with Edward means nothing to me now, but I will tell you anyway. He fingered me and I gave him a blow job. Not my finest hour Carlisle but I was stressed because I was in a new school and Edward came on to me and I didn't have a reason AT THE TIME to say no. I have never ever done anything like that before. I swear. I had one boyfriend ever and he is who I lost my virginity to." I said in one breath.

"Ok" That is all he said.

"What are you thinking Carlisle please tell me?" I pleaded again hoping he would understand.

"huh?…oh I was just thinking about what you said and I understand what happened, but I was also thinking that I want to claim you as mine again after Edward had his paws all over you." He said giving me a devilish smile.

I mirrored his smile and said in my best school girl voice "Oh is that so Mr. Cullen. I have been a bad girl are you going to punish me?"

He growled and stood up taking me with him slamming me into the wall. I loved him being forceful with me.

"Oh Ms. Swan you_ will_ be taught a lesson…not now, but soon" I pouted as his words sunk in.

"When?" I asked

"At 4:30 meet me here" He went to his desk wrote something on a piece of paper folded it up and placed it in my hand. "And don't be late Ms. Swan your punishment will already be severe, don't make it worse." He barked in my ear.

"I won't" I turned around to leave and felt a painful smack in my ass and I moaned "OH we will have fun tonight Bella." He nearly yelled after me.

I smiled as I walked back to class.

The rest of the day went by so slow. I looked at the note Carlisle gave me, it had an address but I didn't know where it was.

At the end of the day, I was again looking at the note while I walked to my car when I felt someone standing by me looking over my shoulder. I looked up and there was Edward.

"Don't you know it's rude to do that Edward?" I said with a smile.

He frowned at me. "Whose address is that Bella?"

Shit! I freaked and tried to think if a good excuse. " Umm.. it's one of my dad's friends addresses I'm meeting him for dinner there. Why do you know where it is?" I said

"Yeah that's Carlisle's address." He sneered yet again at the mention of Carlisle.

"Oh then he must have written it down wrong. I will call him when I get home to make sure. Thanks for the information Edward. I will see you tomorrow?" I yelled as I nearly ran to my truck.

"Wait Bella I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight." I said in a nice voice.

"Oh thanks for the invite Edward, but like I said I'm meeting Charlie tonight for dinner at a friend's house. Bye." I opened the door to my truck.

"Yeah…_Charlie's _friend" I heard him mumble but just dismissed it.

I drove away still now knowing how to get to, as I just learned, Carlisle's house.

Two calls to Charlie, three stops and 45 minutes later I found Carlisle's house. It was 4:26. I had 4 minutes to get to the door. I jumped out of my truck and ran to the door and rang the bell.

Carlisle answered the door wearing fitted jeans and a polo shirt. He was beyond beautiful. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his house. After he slammed the door he tossed me over his shoulder and started to run. I was giggling uncontrollably. We finally stopped and he threw me onto a large king sized bed.

"I didn't get to see the rest of your house Mr. Cullen. That's very rude" I teased him.

He grinned and attacked my lips. "Tonight is not about politeness Isabella. It's about reclaiming you. Oh, and punishment."

I gasped as he took my hands and placed them over my head, unhooked my jeans and pushed me on my stomach.

"Leave your arms there!" He commanded. I nodded.

He slowly pushed my jeans down my legs taking my panties with them. When they were disposed he started at my ankles stroking my legs making his way to my center. A familiar tightening in my stomach started to form as he worked his magic fingers over my whole body. His hands stopped at my ass and started to knead it. Before I could even register the action; his hand swiftly smacked my ass causing me to scream. I could feel my arousal drip over my folds.

"OH Bella please scream again. You can be as loud as you'd like here! Scream again!" He demanded and smacked me again.

"More more" I screamed for him. I would do anything he wanted me to, now and forever.

He continued his punishment on my body with me screaming every time his hand connected to my flesh. I loved every minute of it. Unfortunately he stopped and said "I think you have learned your lesson. Yes?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen I have." I said seductively.

I flipped around to face him. My ass was a little sore but that was soon forgotten when I saw Carlisle completely naked. He was truly hand crafted by the gods. His pale chiseled chest, sharp jaw line, blue eyes and huge cock was a gift to be able to encounter.

"You're beautiful Carlisle." I whispered still in awe.

He smiled lovingly at me "No Bella you are the truly beautiful one."

I couldn't help the blush that erupted on my cheeks. "Oh that blush is absolutely divine Bella. I was going to fuck you senseless tonight but looking at how beautiful you are I can't help but want to worship you as the queen you are."

"Can I make love to you Bella?" He asked rubbing his hands up and down the sides of my torso.

My heart swelled two times its size "Yes, Yes Carlisle. Please make love to me. I can't wait any longer."

He moved and put himself in between my legs, bringing his face right in front of mine and captured my lips in one of the most sensual and affectionate kisses I have ever had the pleasure of sharing. His soft lips caressed my top and bottom lips carefully, giving each lip equal attention. He started to place wet open kisses all down my jaw and neck, all the while softly massaging my breasts. I was so caught up in Carlisle's kisses that he took me by surprise when I felt his tip at my entrance.

He pushed into my hot center and a low moan escaped from us both. I felt him start to massage my hips as he slowly pushed in and out of my slick hole. I looked up to find Carlisle staring directly into my eyes. His intense gaze and his thrusts were so intense that my release was coming quickly.

"Carlisle…" I said breathless "I's going to cum soon"

"Yes baby cum for me." He whispered in my ear.

My orgasm ripped through me as my toes curled, my back arched and my body shook. Carlisle kept thrusting into me prolonging my orgasm. I was just coming down from my high when my body started to tense, ready for another release.

Carlisle must have sense another orgasm forming because he started to speed his thrusts.

"Cum again my angel. Cum again." He told me and reached between our bodies and pinched my clit throwing me over the edge again.

He was a sex god. He made me come at least 4 times before I felt his cock twitch inside me letting me know his release was close.

"Oh Carlisle, please cum for me. I want you to feel as good as you have made me feel. Cum for me now!" I screamed as another orgasm ripped threw my body. Then after another thrust he spilled his warm cum into me and collapsed on top of me.

"Carlisle that was…" I panted

"Wow" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, wow. I have never felt like this before Carlisle. Do you think this will last?" I asked in a timid voice

"I think that we can last Bella. We just have to be careful. We must control ourselves while at school. Under no circumstances can we tell anyone about us. Not that I don't want to." He said smiling hugging me to his chest.

"I understand Carlisle. We must be smart about this if it's going to work. So, before our little tiff during 6th period, I was thinking about asking you about Edward."

"What about Edward?" He asked warily.

"I dunno if it is a good idea. I wanted to get your input. Maybe it's too cruel to mention." I said partly to myself.

"Just tell me, I will tell you the truth."

"Well, I was thinking it might be a good idea to date Edward until the graduation to keep everyone's eyes away from our relationship. Just in case..."I trailed off at the end.

He took a sharp breath in. "I'm not sure that such a good idea. Like you said that seems cruel to lead him on beside its a little odd since…" He broke off.

"Since what Carlisle? What's going on between you and Edward?" I asked

He ran his fingers through his hard and sighed. "It's a long and painful story Bella, but I will tell you."


End file.
